1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to electronic image formation and refinement from overlapping measurement vignettes captured by an array of image sensors and associated vignetting micro-optics. The present invention is directed in major part to an alternate image formation system that combines readily-fabricated micro-optical structures, a two-dimensional image sensor array with electronic or digital image processing to actually construct the image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Systems and methods for “lensless” synthetic image formation performed in signal processing from light field sensors have been developed in a series of issued patents and pending patent applications including:                U.S. Pat. No. 8,125,559;        CA 2,318,395        PCT/US99/01789;        U.S. Ser. No. 12/419,229;        U.S. Ser. No. 12/828,280;        U.S. Ser. No. 12/828,171;        U.S. Ser. No. 12/828,207;        U.S. Ser. No. 12/828,228;        U.S. Ser. No. 13/072,588;        U.S. Ser. No. 13/180,345.        
In these, synthetic image formation algorithms and methods robust to variations in light-field sensor element characteristics are taught. Image formation is obtained via signal processing operations rather than purely optical processes such as lens-based or pin-hole imaging. Additionally, robustness to variations in light-field sensor element characteristics significantly eases the precision requirements and manufacturing variation tolerances, variations due to aging, thermal expansion, moderate physical shock, etc. Further, the use of LED arrays as both image sensors and image displays, including color capabilities, are also taught.